1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pottery construction and deals mainly with the descrepancy between the beauty of house plants and the containers in which they grow. It is well known that house plants contribute to the beauty and mystique of a home. However same cannot be said of the flower pots which happen to be part of that process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional flower pots are not made to contribute to the beauty of the home but just as dirt holders from which a plant could grow. The implication is that no thought is given to the flower pot and every thought given to the plant even though the plant and pot are part of the same process. It is not surprising therefore to see a beautiful plant in a well decorated home sitting in a dirty looking pot. In fact such contrasts become more vivid when such flower pots sit on a glass table with chrome plated legs. It indeed looks alien to the table. This invention tends to correct this by blending the beauty of the home or the table with that of the flower pot and plant.
As has been mentioned earlier, most people give little thought to their flower pots. But once one stops to think of it, the flower pot and plant are both playing the same role in the home as any painting which is decoration. The fact that most flower pots are not playing this role is why they are generally the first to go when ever there is a need for a change. In other words, the ordinary flower pots are generally less valued than any furniture in the home even though they may not be the least expensive. Again this decorative pottery is intended to be so good as a decorative object that it is regarded in value no less than any artifact in the home.
Another objective of this invention is to offer an alternative to the regular clay, ceramic or plastic flower pots. It contributes to the pool of pottery from which people could make a choice.
Finally, the invention was intended not only to incorporate all the above mentioned qualities but to be also cheap to produce. A product that is affordable to the ordinary man. It is only in this regard can the invention be able to meet all of its objectives.
These objectives and other features of the invention will be better understood from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.